The present disclosure relates to forklift trucks or forklifts and more particularly to an attachment that permits the forks to pull pallets and other objects.
Forklift trucks are commonly used to move and/or lift materials stacked on pallets, which are commonly constructed of wood. Often, the pallet or other object is positioned and/or located in a position such that the forklift operator is not readily able to insert the forks underneath the pallet. In such instances, forklift operators often try to pull the pallet towards them to be able to insert the forks underneath the pallet at the desired location.
Heretofore, German Patent No. 19729124 discloses a fork unit consisting of a vertical back and horizontal blade connected by a bend including hooks on the back for fixing to a fork carrier, including a blade extension fitting all round the blade, but not fixed to it wherein it can be fitted on the blade and moved along it. It can be locked in at least one extended position and another position close to the back, and it may consist of a rectangular-section tube with a cutout in the end facing the back.
U.S. Published patent application 2007/0170002 discloses a guard for positioning on a fork for a forklift or fork truck comprising a body or sleeve/guard configured to cover at least a portion of the bottom surface of the fork, with the body extending at least a portion of the length between the tip and the heel, and an attachment mechanism for holding the body onto the fork wherein the body could extend the entire length of the fork from the top to the heel, and/or could extend around and engage the heel of the fork
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,608 discloses a protective sheath for forklift tangs to protect plastic pallets and other structures from impact damage from contact with tang ends including a bumper at the distal end wherein a clamp surrounding the proximal end of the sheath and the tang securely holds the sheath and bumper onto the tang.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,583 discloses a handling device mounted on the lifting blades of a forklift truck and held in position by a safety chain including a frame with a pair of spaced support members.
As can be readily understood, none of these proposals enable the forklift operator to pull the pallet back towards the forklift truck. It is to such ability that the present disclosure is addressed.